1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water recovery device. More particularly, it refers to a device for recovering debris free water from a holding tank receiving water from a washing cycle or some other source containing sand, grit and other suspended particles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Techniques and devices for removing sand and other foreign suspended particles from water have been well known in the prior art. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,608 describes a technique and a device for separating sand and other suspended foreign particles from pumped water. The sand separator contains a tubular frusto-conical chamber having a constricted lower end. Alternate separators shown have a longitudinal housing with slots therein. Although this device works satisfactorily, it suffers from deterioration of parts and high cost of components needed to maintain the required centrifugal forces. A water separating device is needed containing non-destroyable components at low cost.